


Contentment

by mateo (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mateo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was all he felt, next to his favourite person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contentment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shotatsundere](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shotatsundere).



Hinata's eyes opened lazily as he woke up to the light filtering through the windows. He let out a contented sigh, curling up around the body next to him. He nuzzled into the messy mop of white curls.

_Nagito_ , his mind registered groggily as he shifted in his half-sleep. 

His skin was slightly sticky, and the sheets were soiled. He could not be bothered though, happy to just let the warmth Komaeda was emitting overcome his thoughts. 

They had settled for a small apartment together straight after university, somewhere to call their home. 

Hinata's parents had protested, but the brown-haired male had insisted much to their chagrin, but they accepted eventually, with their son's promise to visit once in a while.

It was not the best of places, but they made it work, and that mattered the most.

"Nn... Ah, Hajime-kun, you're up already...?"Komaeda murmured, his speech slurred from sleep. Hinata merely smiled against his hair, running his fingers down Komaeda's sides.

"Stay in bed with me today, Nagito?"

"Mmn, whatever, Hajime-kun."


End file.
